


a very morbit holiday special

by ringor



Category: Morbit, Punch Clock Animal (Webcomic)
Genre: Holiday Special, Other, slumber solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-15 05:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ringor/pseuds/ringor
Summary: miller exchanges heartfelt letters with an old friend.





	1. season's greetings

**Author's Note:**

> [this is a collaborative piece between ringor mortis + b. comorant, please enjoy!]

 

 

_**Dear Bucket...** _

 

How are you! It's been so long since I've gotten a letter from you, so I figured oh, I should send another one...I hope that's not presumptuous of me! Rein was kind of stuffy about it, but you know how it is! All this and that about being patient...it's the holiday season, it's not right to just leave the people you care about all alone. ( do letters count as company? i sure hope so!)

 

I want to know all about the adventures you're on! Rein's so hush hush about what you're up to, and I get that it's some kind of secret pilgrimage, but surely there's some little detail to share...what are the skies like where you are? Are there neat plants? How's the food?

 

I dunno, I just...I miss you! Rein does too, I think- I mean, it loves you, of course it does...but it's hard, with the distance. I don't have too many people to go celebrate with, so I at the very least hope I can exchange these letters with you again, and we can be festive that way. I know it isn't the same as eating nice meals, or taking long naps, or giving gifts- but maybe it could be our new thing!

 

Stay safe out there, Buck. Don't get eaten by any terrors!! (or eat too many of them, they're not all that healthy)

 

_**-Miller** _

 

 

_**Dearest Miller,** _

I apologize for my lack of correspondence, my pilgrimage has been a rather centralizing focus of my time and efforts ever so much lately, I'd nearly forgotten to check in! I do mean with sincerity when I ask you to forgive me, and as a small compensation a sampling of local sweets are included with this parcel. It's been very cold to be honest, much of the foliage gone with the season! I've taken to quite a attachment to a hot cream soda which appears to be in season in this area. I would send some over if it were viable but it would not hold until then. Perhaps I can get you a recipe?

__

I must admit being so far from home... I miss everyone in both the freshest and oldest crevices of my heart, nay, do long to eventually see the day my work is accomplished to return to the familiar faces I hope are as wonderful as they are in memory.  I'm quite thankful Rein has provided fast courier, let alone facilitate this correspondence with how busy it must be... For now I will leave this as a simple reintroduction between old friends and hope this is received well intact and in a timely manner! Please reply as soon as you are able to and mirror your own advice to stay safe!

 

**_Sincerely, Bucket Judgment_ **

 


	2. treats sent with love

 

_**Dear Bucket..** _

 

I'm so glad you got back to me, and that you're doing a-okay!  I have a confession to make, Bucky...I may have tried to make my own treat after you sent your last letter, and, well...it turns out that just heating cream soda doesn't seem to have the desired effect. Please, send the recipe and save me from my own disastrous ideas. Please. Rein's kitchen deserves better.

 

Oh, right! I'm staying here for a bit, and I get to help decorate and everything! I mean, the reason why I'm here isn't that fun...Chelsea is here to recuperate after Spit went too far again, and I'm on watch duty. She grumps at me plenty, and I haven't been able to get her to join in with the festivities, but I won't stop trying. I think it'd be good for her to turn that frown upside down, you know? (you're honestly the only person who's actually made her smile, i think...don't tell her i saw it. she'll never forgive me!!)

 

It's fun, putting up all the greenery and candles, but Rein is a bit more...restrictive, with you gone. I mean, not that its taste isn't wonderful...!

 

I kind of wish you were here, and we could put on some records, make some roasts, tell stories...just like old times. And Chelsea'd be there too, and it'd be even better!

 

Sorry to end this on kind of a sad note...you stay safe out there!

_**-Miller** _

 

 

 

_**Dearest Miller,** _

 

I included the recipe after a very tense session of haggling, do enjoy!

 

Have you put any lights upon the walls yet? I know Rein can be very particular, but the simple white ones accent the vases in the hallway perfectly, don’t you think? I appreciate you handling the other demons who take refuge in our home, even in such distressing circumstances! One must care for their peers and having the honor of a god filling in such a role is warming to me.

 

I'd very much like to find the chance to take a break and celebrate with everyone I ache to see again, but my journey comes first. For now I hold on to the memories of you and my dearest Rein… I allow love to linger strongly in my heart and when the time comes we will celebrate  so much so that not age nor toxin could make one forget. Until that day comes, I must simply await each next letter and do hope you continue to write back.

 

_**Sincerely, Bucket Judgment** _

 


	3. lights hung with care

 

 

 

 

 **CHELSEA:** ...no colored ones?

 **MILLER:** Yep, Bucket's suggestion!

 

 

 

 **CHELSEA:** Isn't that kind of. You know.

 

 

 

 

 **CHELSEA:** Out of place.

 

 

 **MILLER:** I dunno, peoples' opinions change. It's been a while!

 **CHELSEA:** You don't see anything wrong with this.

 

 

 

  

 

 **MILLER:** Should I?

 

 

 **CHELSEA:** .....

 

_**Dear Bucket,** _

 

Wow, no colored lights from you?! That’s so weird, you were all over that back when we did this last! I mean...that _was_ years ago...maybe you’re just getting old! You and Rein will finally match, haha.

 

(not that you don’t match already you two are lovely together aaa shutting up)

 

Chelsea’s no trouble at all, really! ...okay, a little trouble. She’s started refusing to eat again, and just gets indignant whenever I try to help her out. I know it’s not a case of her not being hungry, as I caught her snooping around and trying to sneak crackers in the middle of the night!

 

...I let her have them. Don’t tell Rein.

 

Gosh, you’re such a romantic...I miss it, it brought so much THEATRICS to this place...drama in the good sense, you know? Rein is so lucky to have you, and I can just _feel_ it pining. It didn’t even give a full answer when I asked it what we’re going to do for presents this year. I mean, it’s not like there’s much surprise to what they’re getting...more candles! It loves candles so much, and I’ve got all sorts of new scents picked out. I’m hoping “Fruit Tree Grove” sounds promising, but what do you think?  
  
Oh! Before I wrap up...what do you think Chelsea would like? I have no idea what her tastes are, and you’re more of an expert there than anybody else. Please give me hints, or she’ll have to suffer through my candle rampage.

 

_**-Miller** _

 

_**Dearest Miller,** _

 

Once again, I thank you for caring for Chelsea in my absence. Though it hurts me as Rein’s demon to see my peer treated with such unkindness in her own home, it gives me comfort to know she has a reprieve. Perhaps while I am here I will be able to find some more gifts that the courier service I am making use of can transport..things that will keep over long distance.  I worry that the distance has made Chelsea and I less close, and worry that she has no space in her mind for me any longer.

 

I cannot linger on such anxieties, however. Let me speak of better things! As for gifts, I find a large rule of the thumb when picking candles for Rein is to make certain there is no inclusion of strong stimulants. Avoid cinnamon at all costs! Check the label for anything resembling strong spices, and pick plain colors for best results.

 

I’ve sent some small favors, I hope they do well with you all. Be sure to give Chelsea hers if nothing else...I’ve picked out something very special for her, though it’s pretty personal! You’re best giving her her space...you know how she is.

 

_**Sincerely, Bucket Judgment** _

 

 

 


	4. lies kept in boxes

 

 

 

**MILLER:** Oh my gosh I didn't think it'd come on time but it did! 

**CHELSEA:** ...What are you on about _now?_

**MILLER:** Buck sent us gifts!! They got here safe and everything!

 

 

**CHELSEA:** ...sure. If you say so.

**MILLER:** No, I mean it! They sent one for you too!

 

 

**MILLER:** I know how much you miss them and all and since I was able to get in touch, they wanted to-

 

**MILLER:** Chelsea?

 

 

**MILLER:** What's wrong?

**CHELSEA:**  You don't get it. You won't.

**MILLER:** Get what-?

**CHELSEA:** You just...you're a good person. You've been nothing but good to me and everyone around you. 

**CHELSEA:** I appreciate that.

 

 

**CHELSEA:** But you're a fucking idiot, Miller.

**MILLER:** I-

**CHELSEA:** Please, open your eyes for _once._

**CHELSEA:** Really fucking _think_ about this, about _everything_ to do with this!

**CHELSEA:** You're being played.

 

 

**CHELSEA:** ...we all are.

 

_**Bucket…** _

 

I’m...not sure what to write here, honestly...I’ve delayed this letter long enough, but with the end of the season approaching, it feels wrong to leave things hanging. You’ve  _ always _ been upfront with me, and I will always do the same.

 

Chelsea...I can’t tell what’s going on with her anymore, and any attempts to aid her are being fully refused now. She won’t even talk to me about you, or your letters, or what’s happening. She just...stays in her room. Even with how she’s acting, I just can’t shake off this feeling.

 

She misses you, more than I’ve ever seen somebody miss someone. 

 

Something just doesn’t feel right, to me. It’s been a few years, but there’s an off feeling to the way this has all gone, and looking back on your letters...I guess...I don’t know.

 

I don’t know.

 

Maybe I’m just anxious, haha. 

 

...I hope you’re alright. And that you can come home soon.

 

Happy holidays...

 

_**-Miller.** _

__

 


	5. hearts filled with hope

****

 

****

 

****

 

****

 

**BUCKET:** Chelsea!

 

 

 

**CHELSEA:** H-how?!

**BUCKET:** I was rather lucky this time, It's been notoriously difficult getting in here!

**CHELSEA:** It's been notorious- fuck it, just...what are you doing here? It's not safe!

**BUCKET:** I'm here rather often, I just... haven't been fortunate enough to encounter you privately.

**CHELSEA:** B-but, with Rein, and...you can't be here, you're going to get hurt, and-

 

 

 

 

**CHELSEA:** Bucket, I'm all gross, y-you're gonna ruin your nice outfit...

**BUCKET:** It'll wash.

 

 

**CHELSEA:** ...Why did you risk coming back?

**BUCKET:** I missed you.

**CHELSEA:** I'm not worth what would happen if Rein walked in.

**BUCKET:** I have it all considered!

**CHELSEA:** Yeah...guess you always do.

 

 

**BUCKET:** Mm! Before I forget.... 

**BUCKET:** I could not get a successful courier....

**CHELSEA:**  I thought as much…

  


 

**BUCKET:** And the most recent one as well!

**CHELSEA:** Buck, it's too nice for me, you can't-

**BUCKET:** It's custom made just for you, there is no return or repurpose.

**CHELSEA:** Thank you...I'll do my best to keep it safe, anything it takes.

**BUCKET:** And one day I will return the favor by seeing the rest of our days are in peace.

 

 

 

**CHELSEA:** ...you should probably get out of here, before somebody notices...

**BUCKET:** Just a little more time?

 

 

**CHELSEA:** Just...just a little.

 

 


	6. keepsakes to treasure

**__ **

 

**__ **

 

**__ **

 

**__ **

 

****__

 

**__ **

 

**__ **

 

**__ **

**_"Nuestro Cielo en el Infierno"_ **

 

**__ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CREDITS:  
> Ringor Mortis: sketches, lineart, chelsea + miller dialogue, miller letters, "bucket" letter editing  
> B. Comorant: panel choreography, colors, bucket dialogue, original bucket letters
> 
> thank you so much for reading this special, and special shoutout to the morbit discord for making what was originally just going to be a sort of bonus release into a proper goddamn Event. we've been living off of the hype and speculation about this piece, and we love seeing every single bit of theorycrafting y'all have tossed at us. we couldn't make morbit without you, and we love y'all for it. 
> 
> thank you so much for the support, and here's to our goal of 2019 being our best year yet!


End file.
